pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
André Rouvoet
André Rouvoet ( Hilversum , January 4 1962 ) is a Dutch director and former politician. In the fourth Balkenende government, he was Minister for Youth and Family and Deputy Prime Minister . On February 23, 2010, after the fall of this government, he was the outgoing minister also appointed Minister of Education, Culture and Science, 14 October 2010. He was previously on behalf of the Christian Union and the RPF member of parliament. On April 29, 2011 he announced his departure from politics and on May 14 took his farewell party Rouvoet. Since 1 February 2012 he has been Chairman of Health Insurers Netherlands . Content * 1 Life ** 1.1 Minister for Youth and Family ** 1.2 Outgoing Minister for J & G and Education ** 1.3 Chairman Insurers Netherlands ** 1.4 Further activities * 2 Private Life * 3 Publications ** 3.1 About André Rouvoet * 4 Award Life André Rouvoet grew up the son of a greengrocer. He attended the gymnasium at the Hilversum Comenius College and was the only one of four children could study. He went on a study of legal and political philosophy to follow the Vrije Universiteit Amsterdam . He immersed himself in the ideas of the orthodox Protestant statesmanAbraham Kuyper through lectures by Professor of Reformation philosophy Egbert Schuurman . In 1986 he received his doctorate. He was at that time collaborator fraction of the Reformatory Political Federation (RPF) in the House, through the intercession of his teacher Schuurman, that senator was for that party. In the same year, he was leader of the combined GPV / SGP / RPF list in the municipality Maarssen , but he failed to be elected there. In April 1986 he became a policy with an organization for special education and child health care, but in August 1987 he returned to the RPF, a research assistant at the Marnix van St. Aldegonde Foundation , the Research Institute of the RPF. On January 1, 1989, he became director of the bureau. He was also a freelance lecturer in political science and civics at the Evangelical School of Journalism in Amersfoort . In the parliamentary elections in 1994 was elected Rouvoet behalf of the RPF in the parliament. He kept himself busy in the House justice , public health , welfare, sport and European Affairs and was a member of the parliamentary committee of inquiry methods of investigation , which Maarten van Traa was the president. The committee concluded, in brief, that the investigative agencies were using illegal methods and made proposals to legalize some of these methods. This led to the introduction of theLaw on special investigative powers . Also in 1998 he was elected Member of Parliament RPF. From March 2001 he joined with his party joined the Christian Union , the merger of the RPF with the GPV . In November 2002 Rouvoet leader of the young party, after his predecessor Kars Veling stepped after a power struggle disappointed in politics. In the elections of 2003 and2006 was Rouvoet party leader. As party leader, he received much appreciation. He received the 2003 Thorbecke Price , a prize for political eloquence, and he was proclaimed by the parliamentary press in 2004 to politician of the year . In 2005 he had a clear picture of his campaign against the European Constitution in the run up to the Dutch referendum on this. Minister for Youth and Families Rouvoet open a Center for Youth and Family in his hometown Hilversum After electoral victory in 2006, the Christian Union and Rouvoet got the chance with the Christian Democrats and the Labour Party to form a coalition. The negotiations failed and on 22 February 2007, he was sworn in as Minister for Youth and Families in the fourth Balkenende government. The special program minister , who came under the Ministry of Health, Welfare and Sport , a new, inter-departmental function, created to enable an integrated policy in all matters related to youth and families have. One of the spearheads of Rouvoets policy was the establishment of Youth and Family (YGCs). Here, parents, children, young people and professionals address your questions about parenting and growing. The centers are as recognizable entry point established in each municipality and the municipalities orchestrate. In 2008 the first YGCs were realized. The idea is that there is a national network in 2012. Another point which Rouvoet has strongly is the introduction of the so-called Electronic Child Dossier Youth Health Care (YHC EKD) that national exchange of information in the field of youth health should be made possible. Dispensary doctors and nurses of the child health keep the EKD at PCH and use it at every contact for registration and information. Other Corporate Affairs Minister Rouvoet included the child budget (a contribution towards the cost of raising children under 18 years starting on 1 January 2009), reducing child abuse, prevention of juvenile delinquency and the Parenting Plan . The latter is a document in which divorced parents establish agreements on sharing the care of their children, thealimony for the children and exchange of information (parents should keep each other informed about their children). The Law promoting parenting and responsible divorce, produced jointly with the Ministry of Justice in November 2008 and approved by the Senate, the plan provides for mandatory in divorce. In May 2008, a conflict arose in the coalition government, in response to a letter from Secretary of Health Jet Bussemaker (PvdA) announced expansion of the possibilities for embryo selection . Rouvoet there was displeased that his party is fundamentally opposed to embryo selection, and because he did not know in advance of the letter. The conflict was high, but in June 2008 reached Rouvoet Bussemakerhuis and Health Minister Ab Klink (CDA), an agreement on the criteria to be applied for embryo selection. A national committee will further elaborate guidelines for its application. The solution was often called a compromise, but Rouvoet again spoke that. He said: "We have found a way that is accessible and tenable for all three parties.". In August 2009 Rouvoet came up with a proposal for lowering child support for children of employees in the Netherlands who are not in the European Union life. Outgoing Minister for J & G and OCW On February 23, 2010 Rouvoet was as minister for youth and family caretaker by the fall of the government. He was outgoing Minister for Education, Culture and Science. He took over the duties of the resigned Minister of Education Dijksma about. To its core on OCW area were thus primary education, special education, educational policy, pre-school and child care, employment and educational inspectorate. He package (gay) Emancipation did not take over from his predecessor Plasterk , but left to State Secretary Van Bijsterveldt led to comments in include the House of Representatives, where he defended the division of tasks successfully. Shortly before he had apologized for his statement in an interview that Plasterk was a "minister of parties and celebrations and emancipation." At a party congress in Lunteren on April 24, 2010 Rouvoet made known after the parliamentary elections of June 9 that year wanting to act as member of parliament for the party, as well as the Christian Union could participate in a coalition. "The next four years is this guy on your behalf in the House," he told the party for. As of May 17, 2011, however, he left the House, where he was a total of 5000 days had been a member. He left the group Presidency Arie Slob. In an interview with NU.nl Rouvoet had hinted that he joined as deputy prime minister until the Balkenende IV, because the chemistry between Jan Peter Balkenende and Wouter Bos especially lacking in the beginning. He admitted that Balkenende and Bos never really become political friends of each other and that informer Herman Wijffels he had in mind a mediating role in the Cabinet. President Insurers Netherlands Rouvoet was on February 1, 2012 chairman of the umbrella organization Netherlands Health Insurers (ZN). He attended Hans Wiegel on. Further activities * As of January 1, 2012 is Rouvoet chairman of Foundation Present, a Christian organization that mediates between customers and providers of assistance. * In October 2012 he was appointed as chairman of the committee responsible for drafting measures to combat sexual abuse in child care, based on the recommendations of the commission Samson, who has mapped this problem. * In March 2013 he played the role of one of the disciples of Jesus in the musical The Passion . Life André Rouvoet lives in Woerden . He was married on July 3, 1986 to Abcoude and is the father of four daughters and one son. His wife Liesbeth doctor . Rouvoet is a member of the Christian Reformed Church Rehoboth Woerden. His hobbies are reading, snooker and sports. In December 2008 Rouvoet said in the television program Top 2000 à Go-Go the song Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Van Morrison in 1989 during the campaign for the parliamentary elections in 2006 ensured that he kept thinking of his wife and family. Publications * "Law and sentence as main themes," in Motion (1986), ISSN 01,671,766 * Reformed State Vision - The RPF and the office of the government. Nunspeet, Marnix van St. Aldegonde Foundation, 1992. ISBN 9,072,016,122 * "Agenda for the Christian politics", in: Reformed Culture Vision (1993), ISBN 9,072,016,157 * Politics with a heart. Reflections on politics and morality. Camps, Cook, 2000. ISBN 9,043,502,944 * The heart of the matter. About the meaning of faith in politics. Amsterdam, Bakker, 2006. ISBN 9,789,035,131,002 * Floating politicians. About opportunism in The Hague. Paul Witteman in conversation with André Rouvoet. Amsterdam, Balance, 2006. ISBN 9,789,050,188,159 * Power make subservient to justice. About the Christian Union and government responsibility. Amersfoort, Mr. G. Research Institute of, 2009. ISBN 9,789,071,075,100 About André Rouvoet * André Rouvoet. Bert van Nieuwenhuizen (ed.). Publisher Aspekt , ISBN 9,789,059,115,613 . Collection unauthorized biographies. With a foreword by Gert Schutte ; contributions by Egbert Schuurman , Kathleen Ferrier , Elsbeth Etty and G. Harinck . Award * Thorbecke Price for eloquence (November 2003) * Officer in the Order of Orange-Nassau (December 2010) Category:Christian Union politician Category:Dutch Minister of Education Category:Dutch minister without portfolio Category:Dutch care director Category:RPF politician Category:Member of Parliament Category:1962 births